In the night
by Glasgow
Summary: Les pensées de Lestrade sur sa vie, l'amour et Sherlock. Lestrade/Sherlock. POV Lestrade.


Entrant dans mon appartement, je ne prends même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière pour me diriger vers le bar et me servir un scotch. Les volets sont restés ouverts, les lampadaires en contrebas me permettent d'y voir suffisamment. Et puis j'aime cette pénombre. Tout comme j'aime la nuit. Ces instants où le temps semble comme suspendu. Pourtant je suis le premier à savoir que rien n'est moins éloigné de la réalité. Les pires truands sortent justement la nuit et y commettent leurs crimes les plus atroces… Et voilà qu'une fois de plus même dans ces moments de recueillement mon boulot reprend le dessus.

Dépité, j'avale d'un trait le contenu de mon verre avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Ce boulot aura ma peau, peut-être si j'ai de la chance au sens littéral, une balle en service comme mon père, mais très certainement de façon plus insidieuse. Et il a déjà commencé. Chaque année je note que je bois un peu plus que la précédente, le verre à présent vide que je tiens en main et que je meurs d'envie de remplir à nouveau en est la meilleure des preuves, je ne dors pratiquement plus et ma vie personnelle est un véritable chaos. J'aurais de la chance si je parviens à traîner ma vieille carcasse jusqu'à la retraite. Mon chef me fait miroiter depuis quelque temps la promesse d'une prochaine promotion, mais à la vérité je m'en fous. J'en ai marre du terrain, des horaires de dingue, des horreurs qui font mon quotidien… Pour autant je ne me vois pas passer mes journées dans un bureau. A peine insatisfait pour le coup. A moins que je ne sois plus simplement usé. Et là, l'idée de la balle en service ne me paraît plus si atroce que ça. Mourir en héros c'est toujours mieux que la déchéance qui me guette.

Capitulant finalement, je me sers un second verre, que j'avale tout aussi vite que le précédent. J'ai une putain d'envie de fumer, mais à ce sujet au moins je ne craquerais pas, j'ai trop galéré pour arrêter. De toute façon il n'y a pas de cigarettes ici, je me suis débarrassé du dernier paquet après ma dernière rechute, et ressortir maintenant pour en acheter est au-dessus de mes forces. Je suis épuisé. Vidé. Mort. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici depuis trente-six heures, pas fermé l'œil depuis plus longtemps encore. Je n'ai pas le courage de consulter ma montre, mais je me doute qu'on est bien plus proches de l'aube que du crépuscule, alors à quoi bon ?

Sans faire de bruit et toujours dans le noir pour ne pas prendre le risque de le réveiller – je sais qu'il est là, j'ai senti cette odeur si familière, son odeur, dès que j'ai franchi le seuil – je me rends dans la salle de bain. Lui-même dort si peu que le priver de repos serait criminel. Je me brosse les dents en contemplant mon visage brouillé, mes cheveux qui se sont encore éclaircis me semble-t-il, puis me déshabille. La douche attendra demain, trop crevé pour ça, de toute façon la dernière prise au bureau est encore récente, alors je me contente d'enfiler un caleçon propre qui trône sur le haut de la pile de linge en attente d'être repassé. Si on est mercredi comme je le crois, alors ma femme de ménage passera s'en occuper demain, et sinon tant pis, ça attendra.

Enfin j'entre dans ma chambre. J'avais raison, il est bien là, allongé sur le ventre au milieu du lit, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille, son beau visage tourné vers moi. Je m'approche doucement et le contemple. Sa peau diaphane, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, son poing serré posé près de son visage… J'esquisse un sourire quand mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche entrouverte et le coin d'oreiller humide à proximité, preuve qu'il a bavé dans son sommeil. Il a l'air si vulnérable à cet instant, presqu'un gamin… Et je l'aime. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, qu'il ne le voudrait pas, mais c'est comme ça. Je l'ai dit, ma vie privée est un véritable chaos, il en est le meilleur exemple. Il n'a toujours voulu que d'une relation dénuée de sentiments, et s'y tient depuis lors. Juste du sexe et du bon temps. Généralement il ne vient ici que pour ça et repart ensuite quand il a eu ce qu'il veut. Il ne dort là que par commodité, généralement lorsqu'il s'est engueulé avec John ou Mrs. Hudson, ce qui doit expliquer sa présence ici à cet instant. Bref, une relation sans prise de tête. Et c'est ce que j'ai voulu longtemps moi aussi.

Jusqu'à ce que je remarque que j'étais moins morose quand j'étais avec lui. Jusqu'à ce que je me surprenne à guetter l'heure et espérer sa visite. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.

Pourtant je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui dire. Tout d'abord parce que cela ne changerait rien. Il n'aime personne, il ne s'en est jamais caché, et ne ferait pas exception avec moi. Mes bêtises risqueraient simplement de le faire fuir, et ça je ne peux en prendre le risque. L'autre raison c'est que ça gâcherait tout. J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi, je ne suis pas fait pour les relations consensuelles. Un divorce, des relations sans lendemain… Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, je ne sais pas le gérer, tout finit toujours par déraper. Alors je me contente de ce que j'ai. Ça me convient bien. Lui et moi baisons ensemble – encore que, ces derniers temps je prends le risque parfois de me montrer un peu plus tendre dans ces moments là et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, ainsi j'ai plus certainement l'impression que nous faisons l'amour – et je reste seul le reste du temps. Ce n'est pas plus mal finalement, on s'habitue à tout. Et puis je travaille tellement que je ne vois pas quand je serais capable de trouver le temps de m'occuper de cette histoire entre nous.

Me penchant vers lui je caresse un instant ses cheveux puis dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il gémit mais ne se réveille pas. Alors je me redresse, fais le tour du lit et vais m'allonger à ses côtés. Je reste un moment à contempler le plafond tout en repensant à cette putain d'enquête qui m'accapare tant en ce moment – quand je disais que ce boulot aurait ma peau. Sale affaire. Double meurtre et on n'a pas encore retrouvé la gamine des victimes. A la réflexion, faudra que je me décide à lui demander de nous donner un coup de main rapidement. A cause de mon égo je recule l'échéance, démarche absurde puisque j'y viendrai de toute façon tôt ou tard. Mais je dois reconnaître que ça m'énerve qu'il ait ainsi tout pouvoir autant d'un point de vue personnel que professionnel. Ici même, dans cette chambre, j'ai besoin de nos étreintes, au boulot c'est de son génie. Je suis pathétique. Qu'un homme puisse avoir une telle place dans ma vie alors qu'il s'en fiche est humiliant. Alors parfois, quand je n'en peux plus, je prends ma revanche comme je peux. Au lit en faisant preuve de brutalité, le prenant avec une hargne qu'il n'apprécie que modérément, même si ensuite il ne me l'avoue qu'à demi-mot, fierté oblige. Au bureau en ne le consultant qu'en dernier recours, voir pas du tout, ce qui le fout immanquablement en rogne, surtout quand l'enquête s'avère intéressante et le dénouement original. Je ne suis jamais fier lorsque j'agis ainsi, mais quelques fois j'en ai besoin. Ça me donne l'impression de contrôler un peu les choses, de lui donner moins d'importance qu'il n'en a réellement.

Etouffant un grognement, je me retourne sur le côté et me rapproche de lui. Je pose ma main sur son omoplate puis la laisse descendre le long de son dos. Et je remarque alors un détail qui m'avait échappé jusque-là. Il est nu le salaud. Il l'a fait exprès, c'est certain. Quand il vient ici il ne veut qu'une chose de ma part et il tenait à s'assurer que je le réveillerais pour ça en arrivant. Parce qu'il sait combien ça m'excite de l'avoir nu tout près de moi. Oh, je pourrais le réveiller, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. J'ai beau être épuisé, j'ai toujours assez de force pour ça, d'ailleurs je suis déjà en train de bander. Et puis ça me ferait le plus grand bien étant donné le stress des derniers jours. Se vider les couilles pour se vider la tête comme le disait élégamment l'un de mes ex – une autre histoire purement physique, à croire que je les accumule. Hum, oui, tentant. Il sait comment s'y prendre le bougre ! Mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je ne nous ferais pas ce plaisir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il gagne à tous les coups tout de même.

En plus il y a autre chose. J'aime ces moments qui se font bien trop rares. L'avoir endormi comme ça, tout contre moi, j'adore ça. Dans ces instants là je me sens plus proche de lui que jamais. Dans ces instants là il ne me ment pas, ne se dissimule pas, il est juste lui. Je me satisferais largement de ça ce soir.

Ma main se perd au creux de ses reins tandis que j'effleure sa nuque de mes lèvres. Et je le sens frissonner contre moi. Même en dormant il aime ça. Fier de moi, j'esquisse un sourire. Putain comme je l'aime.

A nouveau il gémit et se tourne vers moi. Un instant j'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille, mais non, il dort toujours. Il marmonne quelques paroles indistinctes puis mâchouille ses lèvres en un geste tellement innocent qu'une fois de plus on ne dirait rien d'autre qu'un gamin. Pour quelques heures encore c'en est fini du grand détective imperturbable. Pour l'instant il n'est qu'un homme comme les autres, fragile, attachant. Ainsi j'ai la sensation qu'il est bien à moi.

Il s'agite encore un peu puis finit par se blottir contre moi, son visage enfoui dans mon cou. Je me mords la lèvre en sentant sa cuisse appuyer contre mon érection. Pas l'idéal pour garder la tête froide.

Je referme mes bras autour de lui, mon visage dans ses cheveux à respirer son odeur et je ferme les yeux. Je me sens seul, frustré et malheureux, c'est mon lot quotidien, et pourtant je me sens bien. La contradiction même, un peu comme tout ce qui fait ma vie.

THE END.


End file.
